


dye my hair

by lauvmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i guess?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauvmin/pseuds/lauvmin
Summary: “Dye my hair.”“What?”“C’mon Sani, you’ve heard me. Dye my hair!”San deadpans. “Are you crazy? Our managers will kill us. Hongjoong will kill us.”
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	dye my hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is my first time posting one of my writings so im really nervous, please bear with me since english is not my first language, but i tried my best (*ˊᵕˋ) i completely wrote this because i was procrastinating studying for my microbiology exam and my sister dyed my hair (shoutout to her ♡) so this idea came to my mind and... here we are, with some fluff soft woosan because thats just what it is, me being self indulgent because i like to think of woosan kissing and loving eo, hope you all like it lots, comments are very welcome, thank you so much for reading and enjoy! ✩°̥࿐

“Dye my hair.”

“What?”

“C’mon Sani, you’ve heard me. Dye my hair!”

San deadpans.

“Are you crazy? Our managers will kill us. _Hongjoong_ will kill us.”

“That’s definitely scary, but we don’t have a comeback in like two months, there’s plenty of time to redye it. Plus i know you will do it so well, San-ah.”

Wooyoung gives puppy eyes to the boy lying on the top bunk bed. “Please?” 

San sighs, looking at the ceiling, knowing he’ll regret this sooner or later, but how the hell is he going to say no to _Wooyoung_?

“Fine, but you are buying me Häagen Dazs for this.” Wooyoung almost jumps on top of the other boy while loud giggles fill the room, the whole dorm actually.

“I will! I will San-ah.” Wooyoung's laugh must be contagious as San feels his chest filling with a bubbly warmth, a smile drawing on his lips as he forgets about how bad this idea probably is.

“What are you two up to now?”, someone speaks from the door frame.

Both of the boys freeze, snapping their heads at the voice's direction. Wooyoung is practically on top of San now, straddling his body between his legs, San almost unable to move. Seonghwa is leaning on the door frame, arms crossed on top of his chest, looking at them with a smug grin on his face that says _i know you’re planning one of your antics_. San feels how he unwillingly blushes, being found in this position.

“It’s not-”

“Nothing Hwa,” Wooyoung interrupts San before he can continue, with that high pitched voice he uses when he wants to look _oh so innocent_ , “came looking for Sani for some cuddles!” 

Wooyoung proceeds to loudly smooch San’s cheek just to keep giving little pecks over his whole face. If San had had the ability to melt, he would’ve done it, cause he feels like he is the surface of the sun right now. Seonghwa lifts his left eyebrow and sighs,

“Sure, don’t make anything stupid, dumbasses.” The oldest states before walking down the hallway.

“Yes, hyung!” Wooyoung screams so Seonghwa can hear as he sits up, still on top of San. Wooyoung looks down at the boy, mischievous smile on his face. San wishes he could smile back to his friend, but his mind is still stuck on the way Wooyoung’s kisses had felt on his cheeks, his temples, on how he noticed the way Wooyoung had lingered longer kissing the three moles on the left side of his face. San stops the trail of thought that knows won’t take him anywhere, and suddenly stands up, almost throwing a startled Wooyoung off the bed. San jumps to the floor, holding Wooyoung’s hand in his,

“Are we dyeing your hair or not?”

San believes Wooyoung’s smile could light up the world.

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

“You need to rinse it well or my scalp will be fried.”

“I’ll be surprised if it’s not by now.”

The bathroom is a mess already and they haven't even started with the actual hair dye yet. San applied the deco product on Wooyoung’s hair, left it there for 20 minutes and now it was ready to wash off. Wooyoung is leaning down with his head inside the shower while San rinses his hair, looking like a dirty kind of blonde now. It actually feels really soft between San's fingers despite the aggressive products.

“Ow! ow! San! Too hot!” Wooyoung irritatedly screams startling the other boy.

“Shit! Sorry!” San leans carefully on top of Wooyoung reaching for the tap in front of them to cut the running water.

“What are you even thinking about? You're spacing out a lot.” 

_About how good your hair feels between my fingers_ San wants to say, but he keeps quiet holding out a towel to the other boy who proceeds to dry his wet locks.

“Nothing, just, what color are you doing?” San says trying to keep Wooyoung’s attention away from him and his stupid thoughts. It seems to work, as Wooyoung turns around and looks for something inside the plastic bag he brought from his bedroom, towell still covering his hair. C _ute S_ an thinks to himself. Wooyoung turns around, showing the other boy a proud toothy smile and a bottle of red hair dye.

“Oh.”

“You like it?” 

“Yes, I like it so much Young-ah,”

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

“Woo, you’re falling asleep.” 

San switches off the hair dryer looking at the boy sitting in front him through the mirror, Wooyoung’s eyes are half closed, almost covered by his now red fringe. 

“Hm?” 

“I said that you’re falling asleep, since you probably stayed up all night playing games with Changbin again.”

“Shut up,” San flinches at how soft and raspy Wooyoung's tired voice sounds. The youngest boy squeezes his eyes as he stretches himself on the chair they brought in front of the mirror “I didn’t, and it's actually your fault.”

“Huh? How can it be my fault?”

“You touching my hair like that, it calms me.” Wooyoung says quietly, looking at San in the eyes through the mirror. He notices how San’s adam's apple bobs up and down as he gulps.

Silence grows bigger between them, getting under his skin, so Wooyoung decides to say something and break it. Maybe he went too far with his words, cause they’re friends, really close ones, but that’s it, as much as it pains Wooyoung. Before he opens his mouth, San moves to stand in front him, leaving the hairdryer somewhere Wooyoung doesn't notice because his whole being is focused on S _an_. The boy reaches forward, combing his fingers through Wooyoung’s freshly dyed red locks, but he doesn’t stop. San keeps moving his hand until he's caressing Wooyoung’s cheek, cautiously rubbing the boy’s cheekbone with his thumb, as if Wooyoung would slap him away. He shakily lets his breath out, leaning on San’s caring touch. 

“Wooyoung…”

“San, do you like it?” 

“What?” 

“My hair.”

San moves his fingers, holding Wooyoung’s chin and gently tilting the boy’s head up. Wooyoung's eyes are half lidded, maybe because of the tiredness, maybe because of something completely different Wooyoung would define as the _imminent urge of kissing San right now or else he would Die._

“I like it, I like it so much, Wooyoung.”

“Then, show me.”

San hopes the kiss is enough to prove how much he likes Wooyoung’s hair, and that he actually likes the boy too. By the way Wooyoung automatically follows the kiss, his lips softly molding to San’s, the way his hands reach for the older’s nape and pulls him closer, San guesses its proof enough. 

Wooyoung pulls back from the kiss, suddenly standing up and pushing a surprised San against the mirror in front of them, pressing himself against San’s body. The slightly taller boy looks down at him, waiting for Wooyoung to say something like _“don't do that again, cause friends don't kiss”_ when he starts leaving sweet pecks on every place over San’s face. The tip of his nose, eyelids, the three moles on his cheek, the one below his brow, _his lips._ San giggles, happiness bubbling in his chest, holding Wooyoung by his slim waist, keeping him close.

“If I knew I just had to dye my hair in fucking red for you to kiss me, I would’ve done it before.” 

“Excuse me, I would have kissed you with every hair color you’ve worn, I just didn’t know you wanted _me_ to kiss _you._ ” 

Wooyoung is beaming, kissing San once again, smile not leaving his lips.

“But red is definitely going to be my favorite from now on.”

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

“JUNG WOOYOUNG! TELL ME I DID NOT JUST SEE YOUR HAIR PAINTED RED!”

San holds Wooyoung’s hand, giggling as they run past Hongjoong into San's bedroom, closing the door behind themselves. They kiss and kiss and kiss, San's hands running through Wooyoung's hair, making red rebel locks spike out from here and there. Hongjoong’s muffled shouting can still be heard behind the door but they’ll deal with that later, when they get tired of kissing.

On the sofa, Seonghwa who was watching a new drama on his phone laughs to himself. Hongjoong stands in the middle of the living room covering his face, mumbling something that sounds like _the kids are going to kill him someday_.

“I’m sorry Joong, I should’ve told you they were up to something.”


End file.
